


Be Careful What You Search For

by FishingforCrows



Series: Earthly Pleasures (NSFW) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows
Summary: Now that they've begun a physical relationship, Aziraphale decides he might need to do some research on the pleasures of the flesh. The internet is a vast and overwhelming place though, and his search gives him more anxiety than answers.





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> Haha you thought the last one was slow?
> 
> Idle Hands: *Takes 1800 words to get to the smut*
> 
> This fic: hold my beer
> 
> Anyway this started to get so long I had to break it in to chapters.

Aziraphale knew how a man and a woman _might_ have sex. And he knew that two men _could_ have sex. But he had very limited knowledge on _how_ they went about it. He had never needed to know before very recently. However, now that him and Crowley had begun exploring a more physical side to their relationship, it seemed like something he should know more about. So, he decided it was time to do some research.

 

Normally he would look to books for any research he wanted to do. This time though he was fairly certain he did not have any books on the subject. Instead, he booted up the one rather old computer he owned and pecked out ‘How do two men have sex?’ into the search engine. The first few articles that popped up were very confusing. They contained quite a bit of language that he wasn’t familiar with. The little he could understand confused him even more.

 

 _Anal sex? What did that part of the body have to do with anything_? He thought to himself with a grimace. Perhaps a diagram might help him understand. He clicked on the tab labeled ‘images’.

 

His previous question was answered. But dozens more took its place as he stared, slack-jawed at the many images of attractive, muscular, young men engaged in lewd activities on his screen. He knew what pornography was of course, but he didn’t realize just how easy it was to stumble upon. He sat there, stunned, as a decent amount of blood rushed to his face and a decent amount rushed in the opposite direction.

 

When he came to his senses he quickly closed the tab, shut the computer off, and hurried away from it. That was quite enough research for today, he thought, as he scurried to go do anything else. He was feeling quite overwhelmed and needed to go clear his head.

 

He went for a walk through the park, his heart beating a million beats per minute. He fretted and worried as he walked along the river, staring at the water.

 

Perhaps Crowley wasn’t interested in that kind of activity, he thought to himself. Or maybe hoped to himself was more accurate. After all, the first time they had been physical together, they had only used their mouths. Oral sex, as he now knew it was called. Or maybe Crowley had just done that so as to not scare the inexperienced angel.

 

_But what if that was what Crowley wanted? It couldn’t be so bad, could it? After all, all those young men on the internet seemed to at least be enjoying themselves. But how was one supposed to go about fitting something of that size in there? Didn’t that hurt? Did the person receiving get anything out of it or was it purely one-sided pleasure?_

 

The whole thing just seemed so intense. He really truly hated the ideas of being a disappointment, but this was all just so new and intimidating. He wished he had done some actual research but all the unfamiliar slang had driven him away from the articles and then he just got so overwhelmed. He sighed heavily, starting to make his way back home.

 

His eyes were still fixed on the ground as he approached the shop, worrying about how he might handle and more of Crowley’s advances. Which was why he didn’t see the very person he was obsessing over walk right up behind him.

 

“There you are,” Crowley said in an annoyed tone. Aziraphale practically jumped out of his skin, crying out when he heard Crowley’s voice. The demon reeled back at this reaction “Jes- Sat- Fuck’s sake Aziraphale! What is wrong with you?”

 

“You mustn’t sneak up on me like that!” Aziraphale scolded him, trying to straighten himself out.

 

“You’re the one who’s late,” Crowley snarled at him. “Usually when you tell someone to meet you at six you then don’t shit your pants when they show up on time,” He snarked, holding up his phone to show Aziraphale the time, which was 6:16.

 

“What?” Aziraphale sputtered in confusion.

 

“Dinner! You were the one who invited me,” The demon huffed. With all he had on his mind today he’d forgotten they had plans. “You’ve been prattling on about this Mediterranean place you wanted to try for weeks now,”

 

“Oh, oh right,” Aziraphale replied, touching his forehead and wondering how he could have forgotten something like that. This made Crowley soften visibly, he reached out and took the angel’s hand.

 

“Come on, angel, you’re here now so let’s go,” He said, beginning to lead Aziraphale away from the shop. “What were you doing? Why did you go out?”

 

“Uh,” Aziraphale faltered, he really did hate to lie but he felt that Crowley might laugh at him if he told the truth. Or worse, he might be mad at Aziraphale for not feeling ready to have sex with him. “I just went for a walk,”

 

“For a walk? To where?”

 

“To the park,” He began to sweat slightly with Crowley’s questioning.

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn’t feel well,” Aziraphale could kick himself. _Why did I say that?_ He already knew that wouldn’t pass.

 

“Didn’t feel well?” Crowley asked, scrunching his face with suspicion. “What do you mean didn’t feel well? You can’t get sick,”

 

“What is with all these questions?” Aziraphale forced a very uncomfortable laugh, trying to turn the conversation around. “Am I not allowed to take a walk when I feel like I need some air? I just needed some air!” He continued with a nervous smile. “The important thing is I’m here now. And I want to hear about your day, how was it? What did you do?” He looked at his love, hoping his distraction had worked.

 

“Well… went out for a morning drink, had a chuckle at all the miserable saps in the bar just getting off the night shift,” Aziraphale sighed in relief as Crowley spoke, it had worked. He could still feel those piercing yellow eyes watching him warily even from behind the reflection of his dark glasses, but at least they were talking about something else now. “Spent a few hours messing about on the internet, sowing the seeds of discourse,”

 

“Ah, the internet. Fun.” Aziraphale replied, clearing his throat awkwardly.

 

As they walked and chatted, Aziraphale gradually got comfortable around his love again. By the time they reached the restaurant, he had truly calmed down and cleared him mind. He was chattering excitedly about how tasty all the dishes looked. Crowley was finally smiling again at this point too. Aziraphale guessed his happiness had been contagious. They ordered their food and had pleasant conversation all through dinner.

 

“… And then she said, ‘I know it’s ridiculous, it would take a miracle for you to have this book in stock!’ and I said, oh you’ll like this Crowley, ‘ridiculous miracles are my specialty!’ Isn’t that funny? I was quite proud of that one,” Aziraphale grinned at the demon who was nodding and laughing.

 

“You are really clever when you want to be,” He chuckled, flashing the angel one of those charming grins that made his heart beat a little faster. “It’s one of the things I love about you,”

 

“Oh stop, that was hardly-” Aziraphale started to reply bashfully, but stopped when he felt something press against his calf. He was puzzled for a moment before he realized it was Crowley’s foot. Crowley was gently rubbing his foot up and down the angel’s leg, playing footsy with him like they were a couple of young lovers. “Oh,” He blushed and smiled. However, his smile faded a second later as he was reminded of his dilemma from earlier.

 

Crowley looked like he was about to say something about it when the waiter dropped off the bill. Aziraphale was thankful for the distraction and brightened up again. “Oh! I’ve got this one dear,” He said as he pulled out some cash and left it in the bill. Then he stood up abruptly, letting Crowley’s foot fall to the floor. The demon looked perplexed, and maybe even a tiny bit hurt. Aziraphale tried not to think too hard about it.

 

“Ooh, why don’t we go somewhere else for dessert? Ice-cream? Or there’s this charming little shop I know that sells truffles,” He babbled on, trying to be as cheerful as he could. Crowley walked beside him as they exited the restaurant, slipping his hand into the angel’s.

 

“You’re sweet enough for me, thanks,” The demon replied cheekily. “I was hoping we could go back to my place for drinks,” Aziraphale paled with nerves, glancing at his love in discomfort. “But if you want a treat first that’s fine too,”

 

“Drinks? R-right… that sounds lovely,” He muttered. He didn’t have a reason to refuse drinks. If he had it would have looked suspicious. Plus, he really actually wanted to spend more time with Crowley. Of course he did, he loved him after all. It would be nice, if Aziraphale could just find it in himself to relax like he had at dinner. Then something occurred to him. “Actually yes, let’s skip the dessert and just do the drinks. That sounds like exactly what I need,” He said, this time genuinely cheerful instead of faking it. Alcohol would be the perfect thing to steady his nerves.


	2. Just a Little Something to Take the Edge Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back to Crowley's flat, Aziraphale thinks that alcohol will calm him down. But Crowley won't let him get away with this odd behavior for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the sex will be in the next chapter! I swear! 3000 words is not a long intro!

Crowley had seemed surprised at Aziraphale’s sudden change of mood when he suggested drinks, but he accepted it readily. After they left the restaurant they went back to the bookshop first, where the Bentley was parked, then drove to Crowley’s flat in a matter of minutes. Once inside, the demon retrieved a nice bottle of single malt scotch from his cabinet, only to have it snatched from his hands. “You go sit down and get comfortable darling, I’ll do the pouring,” Aziraphale said sweetly.

 

“Alright… I guess,” Crowley said with suspicion in his voice. “I’ll have mine neat then,” Regardless of his mistrust, he went off to the living room. The angel sighed with relief. He poured a little more than a shot’s worth into his glass and then turned it bottoms-up, directly into his mouth. He was trying to get drunk a little more quickly than if he’d just been sipping at the glass, and he wanted to do so without making it obvious by downing his drinks in front of Crowley. Already he could feel the whiskey starting to loosen him up a bit, soothe his nerves. He took one more shot for good measure and then poured the actual drinks.

 

He wasn’t roaring drunk yet but two heavy shots back to back did a nice job of starting him off buzzed. He entered the living room with rosy cheeks and handed Crowley his glass before plopping down on the other end of the couch.

 

“You’re really going to make me move all the way over there?” Crowley asked in a mock-serious tone.

 

“Wh-what?” Aziraphale laughed in confusion.

 

“Seriously? What is up with you today? I haven’t been able to sit on a couch without you cuddling up to me in months,” Crowley pointed out, giving him a strange look.

 

“Oh!” Aziraphale laughed, a little too high pitched.  “Just, um, taking a moment to get settled!” He said as he awkwardly scooted across the cushions to cozy up against Crowley’s side. He flashed his love a smile and the most plaintive eyes he could manage, to hopefully make up for his odd behavior.

 

Crowley looked at him and made a little ‘huh’ sound before shaking his head slightly. “You are being so weird today,” He muttered, but seemed content to drop the topic after that. They fell back into more natural conversations, Crowley began telling some old stories of mischief he had made in the past. The benign kind of mischief, like gluing coins to the pavement, that Aziraphale only felt slightly guilty laughing at. By the time he was finishing his second drink, he was quite drunk, laughing a bit too loud at all the funny things Crowley had to say and swaying in his seat.

 

“Do you normally think I’m this funny? Or are you just a lot drunker than usual?” Crowley joked, laughing. It looked like he had a slight buzz going by this point as well.

 

“I al-hic-always think you’re this funny!” Aziraphale insisted, thumping his hand against Crowley’s shoulder to emphasis his point.

 

“Do I always think you’re this cute then?” Crowley asked with a grin, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand before he could pull it away. “Oh, that’s right, I do,” He added, snickering. Then he leaned in close, obviously about to kiss Aziraphale. All the wondering about what he would do if Crowley came on to him flooded back into the angel’s mind. He panicked, and ducked away, moving so quickly that he knocked the half-empty glass out of Crowley’s hand. Both of them looked shocked for a moment.

 

“What the heaven is wrong with you?!” Crowley shouted as he got to his feet. Aziraphale tried to interject, to explain it away, but the demon was not having it. “You have been acting odd all day! Every time I try to get close to you, you push me a way. Every time I try to flirt with you, you get weird and upset. And every time I try to ask you about it, you make up some bullshit!” He ranted, visibly frustrated. “Do you- is- are you not interested in me anymore? Is this… relationship not working out for you?!” His voice was still raised like it was angry but hurt and fear had started to creep in. Aziraphale recognized the sound of it, he’d heard those feelings in Crowley’s voice more times than he’d ever wanted to. “Because if you want to go back to being friends that’s-… well that’s fine I guess but I’d prefer not to be jerked around like a- a… what’s that called when you- a fish! Jerked around like a damn fish on a line!” The demon was bordering on hysterical at this point and it was impossible for him to watch.

 

Aziraphale jumped to his feet and pulled Crowley into a tight hug. “No! No that is absolutely not it! Don’t you dare even think that!” His love wrapped his arms around him and held on tight, accepting his embrace, but still very upset.

 

“Then what is it then?!” He demanded.

 

Aziraphale sighed heavily. He had to come clean, no more avoiding it. “Need ‘minute to sober up, then ll’tell you,” He said. Crowley nodded in agreement and they both forced the alcohol out of their system. He always hated doing that, left a bad taste in his mouth. He would prefer just to sleep it off and miraculously not have a hangover, but they didn’t have time for that. After the both of them had their wits about them Aziraphale looked Crowley in the eye. He was nervous, and he knew the other could see that in his face. The demon reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, it was the push he needed.

 

“I was afraid-” He started off strong and confident but trailed off, struggling to admit to it. “I was afraid,” He tried again, clearing his throat. “You would… That is… You’d want to have sex with me,” He didn’t say the last part, so much as he mumbled it in to his own shoulder, no longer able to maintain eye contact. 

 

“What?” Crowley asked, looking like he couldn’t be certain what he’d just heard.

 

“I was afraid you’d want to have sex with me!” He huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. His tone grew defensive. “There! I said it! Feel free to laugh!” His face was bright red.

 

The demon looked positively flabbergasted at that. He tried to speak but it ended up just coming out as a long “Uuuh...” He cocked his head to the side. “Excuse me, _what?_ ”

 

“Sex! The kind that men have! I wanted to be prepared in case we ended up… doing things again! But when I looked in to it, it looked-” He gestured erratically. “Scary! It looked scary! Intimidating! And I’m just not sure I’m ready!”

 

Crowley had an expression on his face like he thoroughly had not expected that explanation. “What do you mean you ‘looked into it’?” He asked, scrunching up his forehead.

 

“On the computer!” Aziraphale explained in exasperation. “I typed it in! And it brought up all these articles I didn’t understand and then the images which were much too lewd to be that easy to find, if you ask me,” He began to rant slightly, feeling very self-conscious.

 

“You googled how to have sex with me?” Crowley asked in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

 

“ _Yes!_ ”  

 

It looked like Crowley really made an effort to hold back his laughter, putting a hand pretty firmly over his mouth. None the less, Aziraphale could see his sides shaking and hear his barely restrained laughs. It bruised his ego pretty severely. “This is exactly why I didn’t tell you,” He sniffed indignantly. “I knew you’d-”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask _me?_ ” Crowley asked when he finally got a hold of himself. “You know I’ve had sex with men before, why didn’t you just ask me how to do it?”

 

Aziraphale looked down ashamedly. “I didn’t want to seem naïve!” He admitted. “I know you think I’m oblivious, and maybe I am a little, but for once I wanted to seem like I knew what I was doing,” He sighed heavily and Crowley’s expression softened in the way it only did for his angel. “And once I did know it how it worked, kind off, well I got scared and then I thought you’d be mad at me for being scared,”

 

“Oh angel,” Crowley breathed, giving a soft shake of his head. He stepped closer and snaked his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, forcing the angel to uncross his arms. “First off, you know me. I can’t stay mad at you for long,” He teased gently, brushing his nose up against his love’s “And second, I wouldn’t be mad at you for that,”

 

“You wouldn’t?” Aziraphale asked sheepishly, letting Crowley hold him close.

 

“Course not!” Crowley replied sincerely. “Sex is supposed to be fun, it’s not supposed to make you anxious like this. And regardless, I love you. We could have sex today, or tomorrow, or in a month, or never! We could never have sex and I would still love you,” That brought a smile to Aziraphale’s face, and suddenly all the tension and stress he’d been holding in his neck and shoulders relaxed. He let his head rest against Crowley’s shoulder. He took a deep breath and his eyes started to tear up a bit with relief.

 

“But if you did want to,” Crowley added. “I wouldn’t mind teaching you. I know I antagonize you for being oblivious but that’s… well that’s just you. It’s part of your personality. I’m not only used to it, but I’ve come to love it. Just like everything else about you,” He whispered sweetly into Aziraphale’s ear. That touched the angel’s heart. He looked up into the dark reflection of Crowley’s glasses, before pushing them out of the way so he could get a good look at his beautiful golden eyes.  

 

“Well if you’re fine with it, then I am,” He said sweetly before pulling Crowley into a tender, loving kiss.

 


	3. A Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassured by Crowley's kind words, Aziraphale is ready to be taught a thing or two about pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They fuck! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> My fics keep getting progressively longer and longer I'm just going to end up fifty-shades-ing this and turning it into a novel lmao

“Are you sure you want this?” Crowley asked, holding open the door to his bedroom for Aziraphale. The angel nodded, his heart fluttering in his chest as he walked through the door. After Crowley had reassured him that he would teach him about sex and wouldn’t judge him for his inexperience, he had much more confidence about the whole thing; but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous.

 

Moments before, they had been kissing passionately when Aziraphale noticed that he could feel the demon’s erection pressing against his leg. He pulled away slightly, still close enough to feel Crowley’s hot breath. His eyelids were heavy with lust. He definitely wanted the demon in that moment. “Show me,” He whispered against Crowley’s lips. “Show me how to make love?” He asked sweetly, causing the demon to draw in a sharp breath. Crowley pulled him into a deep, hot kiss, biting his bottom lip in the process. Aziraphale moaned, he loved being able to elicit such desire from his lover like that.

 

They rushed to the bedroom. Crowley was already undoing the buttons on his waistcoat, Aziraphale followed his lead, also undoing his bowtie. They got into the bedroom and Crowley pulled off his shirt and his trousers until he was just in his pants. The angel looked him up and down, taking in the sight of him. Long shapely legs, the outline of his hard cock in his black boxer-briefs, lean and just slightly muscular torso, that bit of fiery red chest hair. “Someone’s excited,” Aziraphale chuckled, very slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. The demon wasn’t the only one who could tease.

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Crowley purred, coming up behind him and pressing his body flush against his back. He slid one hand down the side of Aziraphale’s body down to his rear, giving it a tight squeeze and making the angel jolt slightly. The demon kissed at the side of his neck, then moved up to his ear, tugging on it gently with his teeth. That certainly was a new sensation, it made Aziraphale gasp and shivers ran all down his body. “Hurry up, angel” The serpent hissed softly in his ear. He couldn’t resist that voice, he hurriedly got the rest of the buttons undone, tossing his shirt and trousers over on to a chair in an uncharacteristically haphazard manner.  

 

Then he turned around to face his lover once more. The skin of their bare chests against each other. They kissed passionately. Still kissing him, Crowley lead the way over to the bed. “Lay down,” He said gently. Aziraphale complied, the demon laid next to him, pressed against his body. He began pawing at the bulge in Aziraphale’s underwear, stroking him a bit through the fabric, before pulling it down and continuing to stroke the length of his cock. The angel’s breathing was heavy and he leaned over to kiss Crowley’s neck.

 

Eventually the demon pulled away, making Aziraphale whine. He looked at him plaintively, begging him not to stop with his eyes. “One second, angel, then I’ll keep going,” Crowley said with a smirk. He reached over to the bedside table and got out what looked like a lotion bottle.

 

“What’s that?” Aziraphale asked, breathless and curious.

 

“Lube,” Crowley provided. “Slide your pants all the way off, if you would?” He asked in a gentle tone.

 

“What’s it for?” He asked as he followed Crowley’s instructions, taking off his undergarments and setting them aside.

 

“Well,” Crowley said, as he put some on his fingers and rubbed them together. “I’m guessing in your ‘research’ you probably saw… where things _go_ , right?” Aziraphale nodded in embarrassment. Crowley moved back beside him again. “This,” He gestured with his now shiny and wet fingers. “Makes it so you’re slick down there. So that there’s no friction, and my cock can move in and out more easily,” He explained patiently.

 

“How is… How’s it supposed to fit?” Aziraphale asked him nervously.

 

Crowley kissed him along his jawline lovingly. “If you’re still okay with it,” he prefaced, speaking in a low voice. Even when he was explaining things like this he still sounded so tantalizing. “I’m going to use my fingers first, to open you up nice and slow.”

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

Earnest, yellow eyes with wide, lustful pupils met his gaze. “Very.”

 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and nodded. Crowley kissed him tenderly, gently pushing his legs so his knees were propped up, giving him better access to the angel’s hole. He slid his hand down between his lover’s legs. One slick fingertip pressed up against the tight muscle. Very slowly he felt it press in up to the first knuckle. It didn’t hurt like he expected, but it felt very odd. Not good or bad just odd. Then Crowley moved it in further, still going very slow, he felt him crook his finger upwards and suddenly a wave of sensation came from that area. He made a sound of both pleasure and shock. The demon stopped, his finger still pressed against that spot, he looked unsure if that was a good or bad noise.

 

“Should I-”

 

“ _Yes! Keep going! Don’t you dare bloody stop!_ ” Aziraphale moaned. A devilish, knowing smile came to Crowley’s lips as he started to massage that spot carefully. The sensation was different than any other he had felt before. He felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach like he was going to cum but he definitely wasn’t there yet. Then he felt the muscle around his hole start to stretch as Crowley worked another finger in. It hurt just slightly but after a bit he was used to it, the pleasure taking over again. The demon worked his fingers in and out, rubbing against that blessed spot over and over. At one point he scissored them apart, stretching him more gradually until he could work a third finger in. Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly, his cock twitching and leaking precum. He wrapped his hand around it to give it some attention, but Crowley stopped him.

 

“Not yet, angel,” He said in a firm but loving tone. Aziraphale let out a whimper but Crowley just kissed him reassuringly. “Are you ready for more?” He breathed out on to Aziraphale’s skin.

 

“Please,” The angel begged in a voice so desperate it surprised himself. Crowley looked pleased with himself as he drew his fingers out, causing Aziraphale to make a positively lewd sound, and leaving him whining from lack of stimulation. He moved between his lover’s legs, grabbing the lube and slathering some on to his cock, giving it a few strokes to make sure he was hard enough for what came next.

 

He moved Aziraphale’s legs back, lining up the tip of his cock with his hole. He gripped Aziraphale’s thigh tightly, groaning in pleasure as he slowly pushed in. Aziraphale let out a loud gasp, his head falling back on to the pillow. Even after feeling three of Crowley’s fingers, this felt bigger, and definitely reached deeper. As it pushed deeper he felt that wave of pleasure again, taking his breath away. He couldn’t help but writhe under his lover slightly at the tidal wave of new sensations.

 

Once Crowley was all the way inside he paused, giving Aziraphale a second to catch his breath once more. “Still alright?” The demon panted. Aziraphale could tell it was killing him to hold back.

 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said in a rasping, lustful voice.

 

With that, Crowley began a slow rhythm of thrusting, pulling almost all the way out before pushing deep inside him once again. Every time was another wave of intense pleasure. As the demon’s thrusts very gradually picked up in speed, Aziraphale’s cries of bliss got louder and his breathing got heavier. He felt his lover’s hands caressing his body, up his thighs then his side, resting on his chest. As though the demon wanted to feel every inch of him. Suddenly Crowley leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue slipping into his mouth. Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face with both hands, savoring the taste of him. Every one of his senses were engaged, he wasn’t aware of anything outside this moment, outside of the unnatural heat of his lover’s body.

 

Then he felt Crowley wrap his hand around his cock, sending his sense into overdrive. It only took a few strokes to push him over the edge. An orgasm ten times as intense as his first took hold of his body. He shook with absolute ecstasy, legs twitching, screaming his lover’s name as hot splashes of cum coated both their stomachs. He felt the demon’s cock throb inside him as he thrust hard and deep, gripping him so hard he left red finger prints on his arm. Then he felt a rush of warmth as Crowley came inside him gasping out “ _Aziraphale!_ ”.

 

Both of them were left gasping for air as they came down from their orgasms. After a moment, slowly Crowley pulled out. Aziraphale whimpered, the emptiness feeling strange after that onslaught of stimulation. Once the demon pulled out, he practically collapsed on top of his lover. “You feel… _incredible,_ ” He whispered into the angel’s ear, giving it a loving kiss. After all that Aziraphale wouldn’t have believed anything Crowley could say would make him blush, but it did none the less. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I should be saying that to you,” He replied, letting his hands lazily trail up and down his back.

 

“So, your first time was good?” Crowley asked as he moved to lay beside Aziraphale instead of on top of him, looking him in the face. “Not scary?” He added cheekily.

 

“No not scary,” Aziraphale giggled, intertwining his legs with Crowley’s so they were as close as possible. “I would say it was…” He pretended to be thinking. “Absolutely perfect so much so that I hope we do it again soon,” He finished with a grin. Crowley laughed at that, and then they were both laughing and cuddling, just enjoying their post-sex glow.

 

“Is it normally this exhausting?” The angel asked after a minute with a yawn.

 

Crowley yawned too. “A lot of times,” He said plainly with a chuckle, pulling the plush, black comforter over them. “That’s why it’s so convenient to do it in bed,” He joked as he closed his eyes. They may not technically need to sleep, but it certainly was nice once in a while. Especially cuddled up to the one you love.

 

Aziraphale settled in and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his lover’s breathing and letting it lull him to sleep.

 

“Good night, dear.”

 

“Goodnight, angel.”


End file.
